


For the Love of an Angel

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Angelic Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos
Summary: A young girl by the name of Ari wakes up outside of Harvelle Roadhouse, and soon meets the Winchester brothers, and later on, the brothers' angelic friend. A story of romance between Castiel and Ari.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Angelic Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Waking Up

Ari woke to find herself outside a bar, laying on the ground. The bar was surrounded by open fields, showing it was out in the middle of nowhere. She stood slowly, looking at her outfit.

She wore ripped jeans, a flannel shirt, and heavy duty boots. When she touched her hair, she found it was in a ponytail, and reached the middle of her back. She pulled it over her shoulder and found herself holding a handful of dark purple hair, with light purple streaks running through it.

Ari frowned, then looked at the bar. The sign above the door marked it as Harvelle’s Roadhouse, but she didn’t get the “roadhouse” part. What did that mean?

Ari shrugged at her own unanswered question, and resolved herself to go inside and ask where she was.

At that particular moment, a young man appeared next to her with a sound that sounded like the fluttering of wings.

He had dark brown hair, tan skin and intelligent brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and jeans, with a black tie around his throat. Over this he wore a tan trenchcoat.

“Ari, right?” He said, his voice deep and serious. Ari nodded warily, taking a step back. The man smiled.

“My name is Castiel. I’m here to help you, I swear.” He looked at the building and smiled. “Ellen, Jo, and Asher Harvelle. They’ll be good companions for you, I think.”

“What do you want?” Ari asked, and Castiel looked at her.

“I want to make sure you’re safe.” He said, then sighed. “How old are you?”

Ari thought for a moment, then quietly spoke, her voice showing her confusion.

“17.”

“You don’t remember anything other than basic information, do you?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“I know I’m 17, British, and other basic stuff, like my height and weight, but past that, I don’t know anything.” Ari whispered. “I don’t know anything, I don’t remember how I got here, or if something happened to bring me here.  _ I don’t know _ .”

Castiel smiled gently.

“It’s okay, Ari. You’ll learn quickly.” Castiel said, then looked at the ground. “I only wish I didn’t have to drag you into this life.”

Ari frowned, and tilted her head, and Castiel looked up, a small smile upon his mouth. He took Ari’s elbow and began guiding her to the Roadhouse.

“Come on. Let me introduce you to the owners of the Roadhouse.”

“O-okay.”


	2. Meeting the Harvelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari meets Ellen and the boys.

Ellen stood at the counter, looking at the crowded bar. She smiled, happy that the place seemed to be doing good. Now, all she needed to do was make sure Jo didn’t fall into the hunting style. If she did, Ellen wasn’t sure what she would do.

Ellen turned as the door opened, and frowned when she caught sight of the familiar tan trenchcoat. What was he doing here?

The older woman watched as the man in the trenchcoat hurried to the counter, guiding a young girl with purple hair. She seemed confused, and a little frightened.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Ellen said, talking to the man. “What’re you doing here? The boys gonna show up soon?”

The man grimaced a bit.

“Yes, actually.” He replied in his deep voice. “They’ll be here by tomorrow, to ask for help from Asher.”

“Alright.” Ellen replied, swinging around and grabbing a beer. “Here. You should try this.” She handed it to the man, but he wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“No. I’m actually on business.” He said. Ellen frowned.

“What kind of business?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

“I need you to introduce Ari to them, let them take her in.” The man said, and Ellen shook her head.

“No. I won’t drag another innocent soul into this eons-long fight. She doesn’t deserve that.” Ellen said, her tone cool. The man shook his head sadly.

“You don’t understand. She  _ has  _ to go with them. Only there will she learn how to defend herself.” The man said, and Ellen slammed her hands down, suddenly angry.

“Castiel, I won’t do it. I can’t let Jo do it, and I barely tolerate Asher doing it. Let her go free. Nothing has her in its crosshairs yet.” Ellen snapped, and Castiel winced. “Something’s already after her?”

Castiel nodded.

“Uhm, can I say something?” The girl, Ari, asked timidly. Ellen nodded.

“Whatever this lifestyle is, shouldn’t it be my choice if I want to join it?” She asked and Ellen laughed.

“Sweetheart, if something’s already hunting  _ you,  _ it’s too late. You gotta learn to defend yourself, and the Winchester boys will be able to teach you better and faster than any other hunter in the world, except maybe Bobby Singer.” Ellen said quietly. “You’re already in this life.”

“A hunter? That’s all I have to become?” Ari asked, and Ellen nodded.

“You won’t be hunting animals. You’ll be hunting the things of the stories, of the legends. Because, honey, all the stories are true.” Ellen said, then turned to Castiel.

“I’ll do it, but this is the last person I allow to be dragged into this life.”

Castiel sighed, looking Ellen in the eye.

“When will you understand that it wasn’t your fault? When you will realise that those people  _ chose  _ this life? They weren’t forced. They walked into this, knowing the consequences.”

“Not all of them.” Ellen whispered. Castiel’s mouth tightened, but he didn’t retaliate.

“Please, take care of her.” He said, then leaned in close to Ellen, and spoke quietly, so that Ari couldn’t hear him. “She’s the last of us.”

He stepped back, then turned, and hurried outside.

“Where did he go?” Ari asked, and Ellen sighed.

“He never stays around long, sweetie.” Ellen said, looking at Ari. It was then that she noticed the expression Ari wore as she stared after Castiel. It was one of longing, and it was clear she wanted to follow after him, and Ellen realised Ari was developing a crush on him.

“Ari, look at me.” Ellen said. Ari did. “I don’t say this to be mean, but don’t even attempt to hook up with him. He’s absolutely clueless about love, and he never stays around long. He’s constantly coming and going.”

Ari smiled, and Ellen felt a shudder run through her body. There was something about that smile that made her fearful of Ari.

“My heart is guarded; you needn’t guard it for me.” Ari paused, tilting her head in Ellen’s direction. “But I thank you for the concern, however misplaced it is. You should be more worried about what will happen to this place. I can smell the smoke even now.”

“What are you talking about?” Ellen demanded, and Ari lowered her head.

“I can’t tell you.” She whispered. “I apologise.”

Ellen nodded.

“You’re a psychic. You can see things, things that will happen, can’t you?” 

“Of course I can. I just can’t tell you what will happen, for then it will most definitely happen.” Ari said, causing Ellen to frown and lean towards her.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, and saw Ari smile a little.

“I’m talking about the nature of mankind. When told something bad may happen, they do everything that they can to stop it, therefore ensuring it happens.”

Ellen laughed.

“You might just be right on that.”


	3. Meeting the Winchesters

Ari woke to find herself in a bed, tucked in with soft, fluffy blankets. She sighed, sitting up and stretching before looking around the room. It was very bland and utilerian, just like a hotel room. As she thought about it, she realised that the Roadhouse may very well have a hotel-like setup, considering how many people were in the bar area the night before.

Ari threw the blankets aside and stood, jumping a little at the coldness of the floor. She looked down at herself and found that she was still wearing her clothing, but her shoes had been taken off.

She began to look for them, and found the black boots that she had been wearing the night before at the bottom of the bed. She slid them on, and walked to the door, opening it and looked out. Her room was one of many in a long hall, but she was saved the embarrassment of trying to find the bar area again by Ellen, who was walking down the hall.

“Hey, Ari. I thought you’d be waking about now, so I thought I’d come and get you.” Ellen said, and Ari smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” She murmured, and Ellen nodded.

“I don’t want you to embarrass yourself before even meeting the boys.” The older woman said, and Ari frowned, reminded of the two men that would essentially become her caretakers soon.

“What are they like?” Ari asked, and Ellen smiled.

“Dean’s the oldest, but the shorter of the two. He’s the bad boy of the duo, the one who rushes into things without thinking sometimes.” Ellen said, smiling as she thought of the man. “He’s a bit of a flirter. He’ll be the one who’ll convince everyone to go to the bar after a hunt so that he can find a girl to mess with. That’s just who he is.

“Sam is more of the researcher of the duo. He’ll be the one to remind Dean that research needs to be done. He’s the brains of the two, the one who’ll be more likely to stay at the hotel after a hunt.” Ellen paused, then smiled as she caught sight of her daughter as her and Ari entered the bar area.

“Jo, meet the newest addition to the Winchester hunting party. Ari.” Ellen said, and Ari waved awkwardly, noticing Jo’s cool glare.

“Does she have a last name? Or is she a fiance?” Jo asked. Ellen laughed.

“No last name. I assume she’ll end up using Winchester for her legal docs.” Ellen said, and Ari noticed Jo’s mouth tightened at the corners.

“When will they be here to pick her up?” Jo asked, and Ellen smiled.

“They don’t know about her quite yet. Castiel hasn’t shown himself to Dean yet, though he says it’s only a matter of time before he’s forced to do it.” Ellen said, then shrugged as she began washing dishes. “Castiel said that the boys should show up around noon or so, giving me a chance to introduce them to Ari and convince them to take her with them, teach her the ropes.”

“She isn’t a hunter yet?” Jo asked, her voice incredulous. Ellen shook her head. “No, she isn’t. But, she has to become one, and the Winchester boys are her best bet.”

“You couldn’t teach her?” Jo asked, and Ellen scoffed.

“I was never a hunter, hun. That was your father.” Ellen snapped. “I was never interested in the life, and he never taught me much.”

This time, it was Ari who spoke.

“He didn’t teach you much? So what  _ did  _ he teach you?”

Ellen stopped washing dishes long enough to turn and look at Ari.

“Merely how to protect the roadhouse. There’s a Devil’s Trap painted at every entrance into this building, and salt in front of the windows. I know how to exorcise a demon, but I never wanted to learn more. I begged him not to teach me more until he gave in.” Ellen whispered. “I’ve protected my family with what knowledge I have ever since. I’m no good with a weapon; that’s Asher’s speciality. And I’ve never tried any rituals.”

Ari nodded.

“Will I learn this?” She asked, and Ellen smiled before turning back to the sinkful of dishes.

“I assume you will. It’s logical that you know these things too.”

Just then, the front door swung open, and two men walked in. Ari and the other two women turned to look at who was there, and Ari watched the family reunion as the other females recognised the men.

“Sam, Dean!” Ellen cried, going to the men. Jo smiled at the shorter two, hurrying up to him.

The men were both exceedingly handsome, in their own ways. Ari remembered that Ellen had said the shorter of the two was the eldest, and she inspected him first.

He  _ was  _ shorter than his brother, as Ellen had said. His hair was a dark bronze colour, and his eyes a deep, piercing green. His skin was a deep tan, and his clothes were simple, with a white T-shirt, a red plaid flannel, jeans, and boots.

His brother was the tallest of the two, and had dark chestnut locks of hair that fell however it wanted, mostly into his intelligent brown eyes. His skin was just as tan as his brother’s and his outfit was similar, with a T-shirt, a jacket, jeans, and running shoes.

“What are you boys doing here?” Ellen asked, and the shorter of the duo smiled.

“We came in to talk to you about that case you sent us on, the one with the clown.” He said, his voice deep, resonate. Ellen nodded.

“Alright. Might as well talk about it. Tell everything, all the details.” Ellen said. “And, here, have a beer.”

“You don’t seem like the type to need details, Ellen.” The taller male said, and Ellen laughed.

“You know me pretty well then. It’s been awhile since that hunt, and it seems like it was a pretty easy hunt for you guys.” Ellen said, then looked over her shoulder. “Come meet the Winchesters, hun.”

Ari slowly came out of the shadows, and saw the way the boys gasped and stared at her and she frowned.

“What is it?” She whispered, and Ellen frowned.

“You haven’t gotten to a mirror yet, have you?” She asked, and Ari shook her head.

“No, actually, I haven’t. I didn’t think to.”

Ellen sighed.

“Dean, your phone.” The woman demanded, and the shorter one of the men pulled his phone out and handed it over.

“I’m going to take a picture of you, let you see it.” Ellen said, and Ari nodded. Ellen held the phone up, took the shot, then turned the phone so Ari could see it.

Ari gasped.

Long, dark purple hair framed a pale face. Sparkling gold eyes were surrounded by thick, luscious eyelashes. Full lips parted over perfect, blindingly white teeth.

The only abnormality was the three scars that were carved into her left cheek, starting at her cheekbone and stopping at her jawline.

“Oh, wow.” Ari whispered, and Ellen laughed.

“Yep.” Ellen said, then turned back to the boys, giving Dean his phone.

“Dean, Sam, this is Ari. Ari, Sam,” Ellen pointed at the taller of the two, “and Dean,” she pointed at the man who’s phone she’d taken. 

Ari nodded.

“She’s new to the life, needs a mentor. Good contact of mine told me to see if you two would be interested.” Ellen said, and Ari frowned. Why didn’t she just tell them of Castiel?

“We can’t take a newbie.” Dean said, and Ari nodded before Ellen got a chance to say anything.

“I understand if you won’t take me with you. But, apparently, something is hunting me. I don’t know what or who, but I do know about your lifestyle, the things you are forced to confront in order to save innocent lives.” Ari said, then sighed. “All Ellen was asking you to do was help me save mine.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully.

“You sure she isn’t anything?” Sam asked Ellen, and she nodded.

“Positive. She definitely isn’t a demon, and I performed all the other tests while she slept.” Ellen said, and Sam frowned. “Holy water in the drink I gave her. Any newbie to this place gets the same treatment.”

Ari frowned.

“What other tests?” She asked, and Ellen smiled.

“Pure silver pressed to the skin to ensure you’re not a werewolf, a check of the gums to make sure you don’t have fangs, the usual treatment.” Ellen said casually. “It ensures that you’re nothing short of a trickster, and the only way to tell if you’re that is if you’re always eating sugary things.”

Dean chuckled.

“If you were a trickster, though, you would know us, and would probably recognise us.” He said, and Ari wrinkled her nose. He was clearly the “sexy-and-I-know-it” type of guy, the type who thought they could get any girl out there.

“Well, if I was a trickster, I wouldn’t tell you because then you’d be forced to hunt me, wouldn’t you?” Ari asked, and Sam laughed, spitting out some of his beer.

“No trickster would be  _ that  _ cocky, I can tell you that much.” Sam said, laughing and coughing. Ari smiled slightly. At least one of the brothers seemed to like her.

“Alright. She’s human.” Dean said, his tone serious once more. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Teach me.” Ari said, tossing a glare at Ellen, who nodded. “According to-”

“Me.” Ellen said quickly, shaking her head slightly at Ari. The younger woman sighed, then continued.

“According to Ellen, something is hunting me. I want to learn how to hunt so I can defend myself.” Ari said, and Dean sighed.

“How are we supposed to teach you if we have our own jobs?” Dean asked, and Ari shook her head.

“Take me with. If I die, I die. If I die in a hunt, it’ll be better than dying at the hands of whatever is hunting me.” Ari said, and Dean nodded.

“Fine. You’ll have five hunts with us. If you prove competent, perhaps we’ll keep you around.” Dean said, then looked at Sam. “You’ll need the extra help once she’s competent.”

Sam shook his head.

“Dean, don’t start this again. We’re going to find a way-” Sam started, but Dean held up his hand.

“I’ve been saved twice, Sam. Let’s not make it a third time, alright? I’m living on borrowed time already.” Dean said, his tone closing the subject. Ari tilted her head, but said nothing of the exchange. Ellen, however, did.

“Still haven’t found a way to get out of the deal?” She asked, and Sam shook his head.

“No. And, apparently, Dean wants to die.” Sam said bitterly, taking another swig of his drink. Ari sighed, utterly confused, but resigned to not knowing all the details.

Sam seemed to notice, though, and he smiled kindly.

“Dean made a deal with a Crossroads Demon.” He said, then looked at the beer bottle he still held. “A Crossroads Demon is a supernatural being who can be summoned only at a crossroads, such as an intersection of two roads. Dean summoned one and made the deal that I be brought back from the dead, and the demon would collect his soul a year after the deal was made.” Sam said, then looked up at Ari. “I was killed, literally stabbed in the back, my spinal cord severed.”

Ari winced.

“How long does he have left?” Ari asked. Sam sighed.

“Two months.” He whispered. Ari blinked, taking the information in.

“Okay.” She said, and Sam laughed.

“This idget won’t even left me try and find a way around it.” Sam said, and Dean slammed his hand down.

“Because if we fuck with this deal, you’re gonna end up dead again!” Dean yelled. Ari jumped, and her hand went to her waist, but came up empty.

Dean looked over at Ari, having noticed her automatic reaction to being startled.

“You seem to already be accustomed to carrying a weapon.” The eldest Winchester observed, and Ari shrugged.

“I don’t know much about myself. The first thing I remember is waking up outside the Roadhouse.” Ari said. “Anything like that, anything instinctual, is all from a life I can’t remember.”

Dean frowned.

“Well, that’s real helpful.” He muttered, and Ari laughed, then turned serious again.

“Dean, will you allow me to accompany you or not?” Ari asked, and Dean looked at her, appraising her.

“Like I said earlier, five hunts. If you can’t learn in five hunts, you’re out. You can come back here, and Ellen can find you a new mentor.” Dean said, and Ari nodded.

“Alright then.” She turned to Ellen, sighing. “Can I get some supplies off of you?”


	4. First Case

At this point, Ari had been with the boys for a month, and not a single hunt had shown up. But, now, they were headed to Detroit, Michigan, to hunt a shapeshifter.

The trip there was silent, and Ari mostly dozed, or looked things up on her phone, which was of a newer model than Sam or Dean’s.

“Dean, how quickly can shapeshifters change?” Ari asked before they left the Impala for the hotel, and Dean laughed.

“Depends on the shapeshifter. We’ve had one that took hours, another that took seconds. It can be anywhere in between.” Dean said. Ari had managed to make Dean like her, but not trust her yet. She was a little hurt, considering the fact that she’d been with them a whole month and hadn’t tried to kill either one of the boys, but she didn’t say anything on the matter, knowing it would be of no use.

“That’s interesting.” She said blandly, climbing out of the car. She knew Sam was getting desperate to find a way to save his brother, and she wanted to tell him of Castiel, but something held her back. She didn’t know why, but her gut told her to wait, and she always listened to her gut.

“Sam, are we getting separate rooms or what?” Ari asked, and Sam shrugged.

“It’s up to you, really. You feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as us?” Sam asked, and Ari tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“I’ll be fine.” She said, and Dean chuckled.

“I don’t know, princess. You seem pretty shy at times to me.” Dean said, and Ari rolled her eyes.

“Yeah-huh.” She muttered, then hurried in front of them and grabbed the door, holding it open for the two boys.

“Thanks.” They both muttered, and she nodded, smirking as she stayed behind them.

Dean paid for the room, and then they all three headed up, with Ari breaking down into giggles after they got into the elevator.

“Did you see the look on that man’s face?” She asked, and the brothers both chuckled.

“I’m not sure if he thought you were a prostitute or if we were sharing you.” Dean said with another chuckle, then glanced at Ari. “I wouldn’t mind having a piece of you, though, darling.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Ari laughed.

“If you think you can convince me you’re real good in bed, perhaps one day.” Ari said with a smirk. “I like my men to be  _ real  _ bossy.” She knew Dean would understand what she was implying, and by the surprised tilt of his eyebrows, she knew that he got what she was saying.

“Oh, god, can you two stop, please?” Sam groaned, and Ari laughed.

“Sure, Sammy.” She said, stepping off the elevator. Dean’s eyes widened, and Sam took a step forward as a blade was pressed to Ari’s throat.

Ari froze, but Dean noticed she didn’t look scared. She looked focused, calm.

“Ari Winchester, the new addition to the Winchester hunting party. The strongest of them all.” A teasing voice murmured in Ari’s ear, and she laughed, surprising all three of the other people surrounding her.

With a sudden movement, Ari elbowed her captor in the stomach, fluidly moving to grab the person’s wrist and twist it, causing them to drop their blade. Her free hand came out, lightning fast, and caught the blade by the handle, and she shoved the person away, turning around as she did so.

“I am hardly the most powerful of all.” Ari said, looking at the man.

He had long, dirty blonde hair that was pushed back away from his face, light skin, and almost golden eyes.

He laughed, shaking his head.

“You didn’t learn that manoeuvre, not in your old life, sweetheart.” The man said, shaking his head. “That was all new, and the Winchesters didn’t teach you. They’ve been training you with weaponry, not defensive maneuvers.”

“What are you saying?” Ari demanded, and the man chuckled.

“I’m saying that you’re learning, but in a way that no one would’ve guessed.” The man said, then laughed again, shaking his head. “And we thought we were the only four.” He disappeared with a wink and a snap of his fingers, and Ari frowned, looking down at the knife.

“Wouldn’t he want this back?” She asked, and turned to face Dean and Sam. They both looked angry, and she frowned.

“What did I do?” She asked, and Dean frowned, looking at her.

“You didn’t do anything, Ari.” He laughed, the sound surprised. “You actually did pretty good for not knowing any defensive maneuvers, like he said.”

Sam sighed then, dragging his hand over his face.

“It’s not you, Ari, he’s telling the truth.” Sam said, his voice suddenly tired. “We thought we killed him.”

Ari frowned.

“Who was he?”

“The trickster.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“The only one we’ve ever encountered.” Sam said.

Ari glanced behind herself, suddenly smirking. She schooled her expression back to normal before looking back at the Winchesters.

“Well, he seemed pretty weak.” She said, then shrugged. “Either that, or totally not trying to do anything serious to me.”

Sam laughed.

“He wasn’t serious about hurting you. If he was, you’d have been hurt.” He said, then shrugged. “Trust me.”

Ari shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m just tired and ready for some sleep, okay?” Ari said, and the boys nodded. They all hurried into the hotel room and fell into beds, Ari sharing with Dean tonight.

When Ari woke, she found herself pinned beneath Dean, who was snoring lightly in her ear. She groaned, and tried to push him off of herself, but failed miserably.

“Dean.” Ari hissed, but the eldest Winchester merely grunted and shifted, pressing his groin into Ari’s thigh. “Dean!”

“Huh? What?” Dean yelped, sitting up. Ari giggled, then sighed.

“Thanks. I couldn’t breathe.” Ari said, and Dean stared down at her, clearly confused.

“What?”

“You were on top of me, Dean. I couldn’t breathe, so thank you for moving.” Ari said slowly, and Dean nodded.

“Right.” He said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Get up. It’s nearly ten in the morning.” Ari said, checking her watch. Dean nodded, then rolled out of bed, hurrying to the lavatory.

“How are we going to gank this thing?” Ari called out suddenly, causing Dean to chuckle. A month in, and Ari had already started using some of the Winchester’s lingo.

“Silver bullet through the heart, silver dagger through the heart, or decapitation.” Sam’s voice said sleepily, and Ari nodded.

“Alright.” She said quietly, writing it down. Dean came out of the lavatory in time to see Ari tuck the notebook back into her bag, and he frowned.

“Making your own journal?” He asked, and Ari nodded, a blush staining her cheeks.

“In case I have a family, and that family needs to know these things.” Ari whispered, then looked at the ground. “It’s silly, I know-”

“It’s not silly.” Dean said, and smiled. “It’s actually a really good idea. Sammy and I never considered it because we have our dad’s journal.”

Ari smiled.

“Every hunting family starts with someone.” She said, then nodded decisively. “What do you guys want for breakfast? I’m getting it.”

The boys told her, and she left, hurrying to get what they wanted.


	5. The Shapeshifter Emerges

Sam stared off into space, unsure of the issue plaguing him. Dean flipped through the TV stations, groaning about how Ari needed to hurry up with getting his pie.

“Dean, shut up for a moment, will ya?” Sam snapped. It was coming to him, slowly but surely.

Dean was going to retaliate, but realised Sam was trying to think of something, and stopped himself.

“Dean…” Sam started, and Dean looked at him expectantly. “Do you ever get the feeling that….. Ari isn’t…….human?”

Dean shook his head.

“Not really. Why?”

“Because. I was just thinking…” Sam started, but broke off when the door opened and Ari entered the room.

“Alright. I got everything you guys wanted.” She said, and dropped all of the bags down. “Sam, for you, a bacon cheeseburger and large fry. Dean, spicy chicken sandwich, chicken tenders, and two large fries.”

“What about for you?” Sam asked, and Ari wrinkled her nose.

“Not hungry.” She replied. Sam frowned, but nodded.

“Hey, did either one of you want ice cream?” Ari asked, and the boys shrugged.

“Why not?” They both said, and Ari smiled.

“I’ll go get it.” She said, then hurried back outside.

“She forgot my pie.” Dean said quietly. “She never forgets my pie.”

“Dean, I don’t think that’s Ari.”

Dean looked at Sam and realised what Sam was implying.

“Shit!” He yelled, scrambling to his bag. “How long?”

“Since she came back. The not hungry thing?” Sam said. “That isn’t her. And the whole offering to go something else, something extra that she didn’t have to get? Also not like her.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Dean chanted, rifling through his bag. He screamed in frustration, and punched the wall, before vaulting over his bed, and jumping onto Sam’s, grabbing the younger Winchester’s bag and going through it.

“Dude, check Ari’s bag!” Sam said, and Dean nodded, still chanting under his breath. He managed to find two silver daggers, and tossed one to his brother.

“By the door?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

“Trap it.” Dean muttered. Sam grabbed the salt and made a semicircle around the door.

“Aren’t shapeshifters human, though?” Sam asked as he poured the salt, and Dean nodded.

“However, it’ll pause. It won’t be sure if it can get past the salt.” Dean muttered, then winked. “I didn’t tell Ari that shifters aren’t affected by salt. She probably believes it.”

“Right.” Sam said, drawing out the word. “That was real smart, Dean.”

“Perhaps.” The older Winchester muttered.

The door began to open then, and both Winchesters readied themselves. Ari stepped through the door, and looked down at the salt, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Guys-” Ari started, then looked up and saw the two daggers. She laughed, then shook her head. “C’mon, guys, you really think I’m a shapeshifter?”

Dean smirked.

“The phrase we taught you. If it’s Ari Winchester, you’ll say it with ease.” Dean said. Ari nodded, then paused, trying to remember. Dean threw himself at the shapeshifter, holding up the dagger. The thing shrieked, and threw itself at Dean, scratching his hand, trying to get the dagger away from him.

“Knock it out!” Sam cried suddenly, and Dean looked up while sinking the dagger into the shifter’s arm. “It knows where Ari is, Dean! We need it alive for now!”

“Shit.” Dean started muttering again, evading the shifter’s nails again. Dean hurriedly whipped the dagger forward, and it sunk into the shapeshifter’s breast. The shifter gasped, and let out a low groan as it fell onto the dagger more.

“If you want to see her again…” The shifter gasped, looking at Dean with pleading eyes. “Look in the sewers.”

Dean glared at the thing.

“Why are you telling us this?”

The shifter laughed, blood bubbling out of its mouth.

“Because I know what it’s like, losing a sibling. I may hate you because of your profession, but I would never force that pain on…..” The shifter gurgled, then slumped forward, dead.

“That was rather easy.” Sam said. Dean nodded.

“Almost like a trap.”

The door swung open again, and a second Ari stood in the doorway, wearing an oversized flannel and a pair of sweatpants. Grime covered her, and she seemed pissed, her eyes nearly glowing.

“I hate shifters.” She proclaimed, and the brothers broke down laughing.


	6. Dean's Death & Resurrection

Ari groaned as she rolled over, snuggling into Sam. She was sharing a bed with him tonight, and she could never complain. Sam was a cuddler, and she absolutely loved it.

“Ari, wake up.” Sam’s voice murmured in Ari’s ear, and she groaned, tucking her face into his chest. “Ari, Dean’s gone.”

That was when the panic in Sam’s voice registered in Ari’s mind and she sat up straight, looking around.

It was the day that the hellhounds would come for Dean. Thankfully, Ari was now essentially a skilled hunter, which Dean was secretly happy about. It meant Sam wouldn’t be on his own.

Ari looked around, and saw that not only Dean was missing, but his things were as well.

“What the hell?” Ari screamed, jumping out of the bed. She stalked over to where her phone was and quickly dialed Dean’s number, breathing harshly.

“Dean fucking Winchester.” Ari started the second the call picked up.

“Let me talk, Ari.”

“You have two minutes. I suggest you talk fast.” Ari hissed.

Dean sighed.

“I had to.” He whispered, and Ari scoffed.

“You always have a choice, Dean Winchester. You taught me that.” Ari screamed, and Sam quickly plucked her phone out of her hand, leaving Ari to fume in silence.

Over the two months that Ari had spent with the Winchester brothers, she’d grown close to both of them, but Dean was always the brother she talked to when something was wrong, when there was something bothering her. He was the brother she was closest to, and now she was going to lose him.

Even after Sam talked to him, Dean refused to come back, or tell them where he was. Ari managed to track his phone, and the remaining Winchesters went after Dean, but got there too late. They saw him die, and now, now they were a seamless duo, even more efficient than Dean and Sam had been. Neither let the other come to harm, but neither had a big fondness for the other. They were both disposable, and they both knew it.

It had been four months since Dean’s death, and neither of them had heard from anyone, not hunter or innocent.

Ari was taking a shower when she heard Sam start fighting, and she hurriedly jumped out, running out in only a robe, the Demon blade in her hand.

“Wait!” It was Dean. Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer.

“What the hell is going on?” Ari asked, and Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know myself.” He said, then sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “I woke up in my coffin, okay? I dug myself out and made it to Bobby. He’ll tell you it’s really me. He did all the tests.”

Ari nodded, lowering her knife, then whipping it out with deadly accuracy, letting it scratch across Dean’s cheek. She’d learned that the Demon blade, even when merely making a non-fatal wound, would kill any demon in a body. Dean merely cursed, swiping at the blood, and Ari shrugged.

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t become possessed since those tests.” Ari said with a smile. “Welcome home, man.”

By now, they’d been to Pamela, a psychic who discovered the name of the being that had raised Dean. Castiel.

Ari knew immediately who it was, but remained silent, her preternatural abilities telling her to stay quiet, let things play out. She always listened to her gifts, because she knew that it meant something.

“Dean, if you must summon this thing, you’re taking me with you.” Ari said, and Dean nodded.

“Fine. You, Bobby, and me can do this. Sammy’s out and about anyway, so we might as well do this now.” Dean said, and the three of them immediately started to prepare, working as quickly as they could.

As soon as they were ready, Dean and Bobby began the ritual. They finished and began to wait, all of them getting antsy as nothing and no one showed.

“Perhaps you were wrong?” Ari asked, her eyes focusing on the floor. She’d been looking forward to seeing Castiel again, but apparently, he wasn’t coming.

“I don’t think so.” Dean muttered, looking around cautiously. “That ritual is too strong. It would bring God Himself here, if He were real.”

Ari laughed.

“Perhaps.” Ari said, still looking at the floor. Just then, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The odd noises continued for a few more minutes, and then someone shoved the doors of the barn inwards, coming inside.

Dean and Bobby stared at the person in shock, watching as he breezed through every trap without any ill effects. The creature came to a stop in front of Dean, his eyes flicking over to look at Ari briefly.

“I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel said, his deep voice causing Ari to look up with a gasp, her irises glowing golden-white with happiness.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean said, just as Bobby swung a crowbar at Castiel’s head. Ari gasped, and watched as Castiel caught the crowbar with ease, stunning Bobby into unconciousness with a touch.

“No!” Ari screamed, but stopped, realising that Bobby was only stunned. Her powers were stronger now, and she could tell that Bobby was physically fine, and had just been put into a deep sleep by the creature that stood in front of them.

Ari looked at Castiel and suddenly noticed the outline of huge, feathered wings. She smiled, knowing then that what her gut had told her was true: an Angel had saved her brother.


	7. Meeting Dean's Saviour

Dean was checking on Bobby, despite Ari and Castiel’s assurances that the older hunter was fine, when he spoke again.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, and Castiel looked at him oddly.

“Castiel.” He said, and Ari shivered as she collected the weaponry that was now strewn across the barn. She loved the way the angel pronounced his name.

“Yeah. I figured that. I meant,  _ what _ the hell are you?”

Castiel looked up and stared at Dean for a moment before speaking again.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” He stated calmly and Dean scoffed.

“Yeah right.” The hunter said, and Ari sighed.

“He’s telling the truth, Dean.”

Dean turned at her, sneering.

“You seriously believe him?”

Ari tilted her head in confusion.

“Can you not see his wings?” She asked, and Castiel shot her a strange look that she couldn’t decipher.

Dean shook his head.

“Odd.” Ari murmured, looking over at Castiel. He looked at Ari for a moment, his expression unreadable before he looked away suddenly, his eyes sad.

“I don’t know why you can see my wings.” Castiel said quietly, his deep voice carefully neutral. “However, it doesn’t matter. I need to talk to Dean.” He looked at Ari, his eyes almost pleading. “ _ Alone. _ ”

Ari nodded, looking down again. Disappointment flooded through her as she stepped outside, trying to keep from crying. It hurt, being dismissed like that. She’d thought that Castiel liked her, as much as he could.

Ari sat down outside the barn, leaning against the building, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Why did life have to be so difficult?

Ari sighed, settling in for a long wait, when Dean walked out. Alone.

The female hunter jumped to her feet, looking at Dean.

“Well?” She said, and Dean tilted his head in confusion. “Where’s Castiel?”

Dean sighed.

“He said he couldn’t stay.” Dean muttered, and pretended not to notice the way Ari’s shoulders sagged, and the way her face fell. 

Dean looked down then, pulling the keys to the Impala out of his pocket. He looked back up, his green eyes concerned.

“Hey Ari.” Dean said. “Catch.”

She looked up at him just in time to catch the keys. She looked at him in surprise. 

“You want me to-” Ari started, but the elder Winchester cut her off. 

“Drive, yeah.”

He gave his quirky smile and looked down. 

“Come on, we need to get back before Sam, and I dunno about you, but I need some shut eye.”

He looked at her and she smiled softly. 

“Fine, but  _ you _ have to get Bobby.” she said. He groaned, but did so. heaving Bobby out of the barn and into his car.

“When is he going to wake up?” Dean groaned, and Ari laughed.

“Who knows, Dean?” She replied, sliding into the driver’s seat. Her sadness at being dismissed like that by the very thing that had probably saved her life wasn’t gone, merely forgotten for a time.

“You know, I’ve met him before.” Ari murmured, thinking back to that first memory.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, and Ari laughed.

“When I first woke up, when I was outside the Roadhouse, Dean.” Ari whispered, making sure her eyes didn’t leave the road. She didn’t want to see Dean’s expression right now. “He came to me, and took me to Ellen, convinced her to try and get you guys to train me in the ways of the hunting lifestyle.”

“Why?” Dean asked, and Ari shrugged.

“Why indeed, when the only person he was interested in was you.” Ari murmured, and Dean frowned.

“Ari, what’s going on? You seem a little… I don’t know… upset over that.” Dean said, and Ari giggled.

“Upset? Me? Over a boy?” Ari asked, her voice incredulous. “Who do you think you’re talking about?”

Dean sighed.

“Alright.” He murmured, then fell silent. The rest of the drive was held in a tense silence, because they both knew Ari  _ was  _ upset over Castiel not wanting to talk to her, and they both knew she wasn’t going to admit to it.

When they got back to the hotel, they found Sam waiting for them.

“You guys out screwing around?” Sam asked casually, and Ari smirked.

“Yeah, Sammy.” She said, then leaned towards him. “You wanna do me now?”

Sam flinched away, then glared at Dean.

“Did you get her drunk?” He accused, and Dean held his hands up in a “I surrender” motion.

“All I did was give her the keys. It’s not my fault she decided to stop at a bar and get shit faced drunk.” Dean said, and Sam glowered at him. “Listen, berate me tomorrow, okay? I had a helluva time getting her to give me the damn keys back, and I’m going to get some shut eye before we have to go.”

Sam nodded, then helped Ari over to the bed. She was out before she ever touched the bed.

“I’m glad that’s over with.” Sam groaned, and Dean laughed. 

“Me too.” Dean said quietly. “I had to act like her boyfriend long enough to get her out of the bar without her going home with some freak.”

Sam winced.

“That had to have been fun.” The younger Winchester said, looking at Ari fondly.

“Not really.” Dean replied. Sam laughed.

“So you see her as a sister, too, huh?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

“Yeah. So, imagine how I was feeling, having to act like a boyfriend.” Dean muttered. Sam laughed.

“Get some sleep, man. We’re going to need it, the both of us.” Sam said, settling into a chair. Dean nodded, climbing into bed.


	8. New Case

_ Ari walked down a long, featureless hallway, searching for the one she loved. The walls were broken by doors, many of them, but none of them would open when she tried the doorknob. So, she continued down the hall, looking around. _

_ Ari tried yet another door, and this time it opened, easily giving way. She stepped into the room, and found Castiel looking at her. The door swung closed behind her and she whirled around, looking at it in surprise. She hadn’t touched it. _

_ “I know that you’re upset with me, Ari.” Castiel whispered, walking closer to her. “And I apologise for upsetting you.” He smiled a little as Ari whirled around to face him again, shaking his head. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” _

_ “I know you won’t.” Ari whispered, and Castiel’s smile widened a little. _

_ “Ari, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Castiel whispered, gripping Ari by her biceps. She nodded, and he smiled. “Stay in control of yourself. Those preternatural abilities you have? They can completely destroy a town the size of Weston, okay? Don’t let yourself get too angry, sweetheart.” _

_ Ari nodded, frowning. _

_ “Okay.” She murmured, and Castiel nodded. _

_ “Thank you, my dear.” He whispered, then bent and pressed a single, chaste kiss to Ari’s lips. _

Ari woke with a startled yelp, looking around in surprise. Her head pounded, and she let out a low groan, remembering the night before in bits and pieces. She’d gotten so drunk, she’d blacked out. Probably why she had that dream.

Ari rolled out of bed, stumbling to the lavatory, a hand over her mouth. Once in the loo, she fell to her knees in front of the toilet, and vomited everything that was in her stomach. She groaned, then noticed that the lavatory was rather warm.

“You alright, Ari?” Dean’s voice said, coming from the shower. Ari winced, her headache spiking in pain, and whimpered as another wave of nausea washing over her.

“I...I think so.” Ari murmured, rubbing her temples. “Remind me to never get that drunk again please.”

Dean laughed, turning off the shower,

“I’ll try my best, sweetheart. I don’t know how well it’ll work, though.” Dean said, stepping out of the shower.

“Why didn’t you stop me last night?” Ari groaned, before leaning over the toilet again.

“Because you wouldn’t let me.” Dean replied as he hurried outside of the loo. “Don’t take too long, sweetheart. Sammy’s gotta shower, too.”

Ari nodded, leaning over the toilet and gasping through the vomit.

“I hate drinking.”

Within two hours, the trio was on the road again, headed for Weston, West Virginia.

“So, what is this case, again?” Ari asked from the backseat, looking out the window.

“Seems to be a routine salt and burn, except for the fact that there’ve been about five to ten murders in the asylum this year alone.” Sam said, his laptop on his lap.

Ari frowned.

“Where are we going?”

“Trans Allegheny Lunatic Asylum.” Sam muttered. “It was built between 1858 and 1881, designed by Richard Andrews. It was originally meant to house only 250 people, but ended up housing 2,400 patients in the 1950s. During that time, it was overcrowded and conditions were quite poor. People fell ill, or the treatments killed them.” Sam paused, reading a little more. “There’s going to be a lot of angry spirits here.”

“So, what, we’ve got to dig up a bunch of bones, salt ‘em, and burn ‘em?” Ari asked, and Dean shook his head.

“It’s not going to be that simple.” The elder Winchester said, then glanced at his brother. “Remember Riverview Hospital?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah. The patients revolted against the main doctor, who doled out cruel punishments.” Sam said, then turned to face Ari. “We might be dealing with multiple angry spirits, with spirits that are merely trying to communicate so that they can find peace, vengeful spirits, or spirits that are being kept from passing to the other side by some force.”

“Huh.” Ari murmured, then glanced at Sam again. “What type of things are happening?”

Sam turned back to his computer and began looking at his information again.

“Uhm, first floor. Number of people have been shoved against walls, or heard whistling further down the hall. They also tend to encounter the spirit Ruth, who was a female patient that happened to be violent towards men, often throwing things at them.” Sam said. Ari snorted.

“Sounds like a friendly, non-angry spirit.”

“Wait.” Dean muttered.

“Second floor. Ward II. Near a room where a man was stabbed seventeen times by another patient, shadowy figures have been seen. Across the hall from that room, two patients committed suicide. It says ghost hunters have gotten EVP with the words ‘get out’ coming through.” Sam continued.

“Now it’s getting a tad bit interesting.” Ari said.

“Third floor, Nurses’ Quarters, doors are known to close by themselves. A tour guide claims to have seen a nurse. In the Geriatrics Hallway, more shadowy figures. Across from there, where the most violent female patients were kept, people have heard their names called out and disembodied screams.” Sam said, still reading.

“Ugh, still nothing too serious.”

“Ward R is frequented by what is believed to be the ghosts of Lilly, Jessie, and Andrew, as well as an apparition that crawls along the floor, and another blob believed to be a demon.”

“Okay. Any murders by the ghosts?” Ari asked.

“I’m not done yet, Ari.” Sam muttered petulantly. “A lot of treatments that were used were electro-shock, lobotomies, ice-water baths and others. One nurse was murdered by patients and then found two months after the fact.”

Ari sighed and took the computer from Sam, looking over it herself.

“William Cook. Killed himself after being commited for being ‘intensely demented’. Died from shock, after turning the hot water on and jumping in, burning many parts of his body.” Ari read. “Jesse Albright. Died from organic illness throughout his body. Lived in the asylum for over seven years. William only lived there for one.” She continued. “Jacob Ayers. Haunts the asylum although he was released from it in 1910. Jane Harvey. Died by her own hand. No one knows how long she lived in the asylum. Lawrence Carroll. Admitted on multiple occasions, the last one being for murder.”

“Ari, I think that’s enough.” Dean said, but Ari shrugged him off.

“As far as I can tell, there was no violent death.” Ari said, and Sam growled, leaning over and grabbing his computer back.

“Look at this, then.” He growled, shoving the computer back at Ari. She looked over the news reports, sighing.

“Wow. Lilly Autumn, Randy Burgenson, and Thalia Jackson. Percy Grace and Nico Chase. Five people in five years.”

“One for every year. Sounds like a pagan god lives there.” A deep, gravelly voice said, and Ari flipped in the backseat, landing on the person’s lap and pressing Ruby’s dagger to their throat.

“Castiel?” She asked, and the angel frowned at her.

“Why are you holding a blade to my throat?” Castiel asked, and Ari groaned, flipping off of him.

“Dude, I thought you were a demon.” Ari said, slouching into her seat. Castiel frowned, looking at Ari oddly.

“Why would you believe me to be a demon?” Castiel asked, and Ari shook her head, a small smile threatening to curve her lips upwards.

“Call it hunter instinct, Cas.” Ari said, looking out the window. She didn’t notice the blush that stole over the angel’s face, or the smirk Dean threw to Sam. She was oblivious to it all.

Ari felt someone lift her, and she groaned, inhaling slowly. The person smelled of baked goods, of freshly mown grass and feathers. She snuggled into the person, her gut telling her it was okay.

“Be careful, Cas, jesus.” Dean’s voice said, and Ari felt herself smile. Castiel was holding her? How thoughtful of him.

“What am I doing wrong?” Cas’ voice exclaimed, and Ari heard someone chuckle.

“Here, Cas.” Sam said, and then there were two pairs of hands on Ari’s body. “Hold her like this. It’s more comfortable for her, and makes it easier for you to carry her.”

“Oh.” Cas murmured, and Ari twisted her hand into his trench coat, a small smile tugging at her lips again.

“C’mon, angel boy, let’s get Ms. Sleepy to the room.” Dean said, his voice fading. Ari felt Cas start walking, and she whimpered, her stomach doing somersaults.

“Sam, she whimpered.” Cas called. “Is she alright?”

“Cas, she’s either having a bad dream, or a good one.” Sam said, and Ari sighed a little. It was time to stop this, to end this charade.

She tensed, then flipped out of Cas’ arms, landing perfectly beside him.

“Where are we?” She asked, falling into step with the surprised angel.

“Weston, West Virginia, my darling.” Dean called, looking back at Ari, winking.

“How interesting. How about we hit the sack again?” Ari said, glancing up at the sky. “It’s about two in the morning.”

Dean laughed.

“Yeah, Ari, I think we’re all ready for some shut eye.” The elder Winchester chuckled, and Ari rolled her eyes.

“You wore out that term ages ago, Dean.” Ari called as she and the other two men started to catch up. Dean merely shook his head, quickly unlocking the hotel room’s door.

“How are we doing this?” Ari asked as they entered the room, and saw the two queen beds. Dean shrugged.

“Sammy and I will share a bed, and you and angel boy can share the other.” Dean declared and Ari rolled her eyes.

“I, uhm, angels-” Cas started, but Ari just shook her head.

“It’s fine, Castiel.” She said, and the angel fell silent as the female hunter spoke his full name once more. He watched in silence as she pulled off her sweatshirt and T shirt, her back showing off two vertical scars that started under her shoulder blades and stopped about mid back.

“Hey, Ari.” Sam said casually, and Ari raised an eyebrow in response as she pulled on one of Dean’s flannel shirts. “Do you know how you got those scars?”

Ari laughed.

“I don’t know. I saw them a while ago. It almost looks like I had wings at one point, huh?”

“It actually does.” Dean said, then shrugged. “I wonder if you’ll ever regain your memory.”

“Perhaps.” Ari said, then looked over at Cas. “Oh, sweetheart.”

He was curled up into a ball on the bed, still fully dressed. Ari smiled softly, then looked at Dean and Sam, a meaningful expression on her face. Sam made an excuse to go to the lavatory, stuttering something out about needing to take a shower. Dean easily made an excuse about going to go get some take out from somewhere, and then left, before popping back in and demanding Sam go with him.

Once the Winchesters were out of the room, Ari went over to Cas and sat beside him, letting her hand rest on his.

“Sweetie, do you not know how to sleep in a human body?” Ari asked, and Cas sat up, shaking his head a little. Ari smiled, the expression gentle.

“Let me teach you, then.” She whispered, her smile fading.

“Angels don’t sleep.” Cas whispered, looking at his hands.

“Humans do. Our bodies need the rest, the down time. So, I’m teaching you how to sleep, okay?” Ari murmured. Cas nodded. “Alright, well, first, you need something other than this to sleep in.”

Cas frowned.

“Is this not adequate?” The angel asked, tilting his head to the side. Ari laughed, shaking her head.

“No. It’s what you wore all day. Here, let me-” Ari said, standing, only to have Cas snap his fingers.

“Is this better?” He asked, and Ari looked at him to find him wearing what she was, except better fitted for himself. He looked adorable, and Ari thought as much to herself.

“That’s perfect.” Ari said, smiling. She sat back down, and giggled. “C’mon, get under the covers.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, and Ari frowned slightly.

“Did you not know that the blankets that cover a bed are used for keeping you warm at night?” Ari asked, then shook her head. “Don’t answer that, Cas.”

Cas smiled a little, looking at his hands. He hated this human body, for the mere fact that he didn’t know what to do with it, how to take care of it.

“C’mon, Cas.” Ari murmured, pulling the angel to his feet. He looked at her in confusion, watching as she pulled the covers down, lifting them slightly. She turned to look at him, and smiled gently. “Lay back down, sweetheart.”

He did, not missing the pet name she’d given him, and watched as she covered him, then massaged her left shoulder as she walked to the other side of the bed.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, the words bursting from him before he could think them through. Ari smiled, nodding, as she slid under the blankets and tucked herself into the angel’s side, one arm slipping under him, and the other falling over his chest, her head on his shoulder.

“It’s just a bit of an ache. I get it sometimes.” Ari murmured, and Cas nodded.

“Can I try and make it better?” Cas asked, and Ari lifted her head to look at the angel next to her.

“Castiel, you shouldn’t use your grace to heal an ache. Save it for the injuries that’ll need it more.” Ari murmured, and Cas nodded, blushing.

“I am… sorry?” Cas said, looking at Ari to make sure he’d gotten the phrase right. She smiled at him, nodding.

“That’s right.” She murmured, then laid her head back down and quickly fell asleep.

Cas looked at her for the longest time, before slowly letting out a sigh.

“You are more powerful than any of them realise, including Michael.” The angel murmured, before closing his eyes and letting his vessel rest.


	9. Castiel's Innocence

When Ari woke, she found herself laying on top of Cas, her face tucked into the curve of his neck.

“Oh!” She cried, and quickly rolled off of the angel, earning a small chuckle from her bedmate. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re fine, Ari.” Cas said quietly, looking down. “You seemed comfortable, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You should have, Cas.” Ari said, blushing furiously. “That wasn’t exactly a ‘just-friends’ sleeping position.” She made air quotes as she spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Cas murmured, and Ari shook her head, suddenly scared that she’d upset the child-like male.

“No, no, no! Don’t be upset!” She said, then sighed, looking at her hands. “Castiel, I don’t mean to upset you. I’m just saying that you should’ve moved me off of yourself, not that I’m mad at you. Okay, sweetie?”

Cas nodded, and Ari smiled, looking up.

“Good. I don’t want to make you feel bad.” She said, leaning forward and hugging Cas, before flipping out of the bed, landing perfectly on her feet. “Now, come on! The sky’s awake, so I’m awake!”

Cas laughed a little, not getting the reference, but being amused all the same. Ari was already in the lavatory at this point, the door slightly open.

“Oh, come on! Seriously?!” Ari suddenly screamed, flying out of the lavatory and punching the wall. Cas was up immediately, his hands catching Ari’s as she went to keep punching the wall.

“Stop!” He cried, and Ari did, surprised into tears. Cas held her as she cried, confused as to what was going on.

“Ari?” Cas whispered, and the female hunter sighed, looking up at him, tears on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” Ari murmured, pulling away, not noticing the way Cas’ breath hitched at the sound of his full name rolling off her tongue.

“You’re fine, Ari, I just don’t understand.” Cas said, as Ari looked around.

“Wait. Where’s Sam and Dean?” Ari asked, and Cas frowned. “Shouldn’t they be in this room, too?”

Ari looked around, spotted her phone, and dove for it, landing in front of it on her knees. She checked her messages, and found a single one from Dean.

_ You were in Sam’s bed. He got a new room, and I roomed with him, just in case you two got the freaky on. Enjoy the privacy, kid. ^_^ If he does anything you don’t want, though, you better be fucking telling me. Love ya, lil sis. _

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Ari cried, her hand curling into a fist. Cas was immediately beside her, catching her hand in his.

“What happened?” The angel asked, and Ari shook her head.

“N-nothing.” She muttered, dropping the phone on the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

She left before Cas could say anything else, leaving the angel confused and worried.

He slowly picked up the phone that Ari had discarded and figured out how to call Dean.

“Dean?” He said as soon as the call picked up.

“What, Ari?” Dean’s voice said, thick with sleep.

“Not Ari.” Cas said, looking towards the lavatory. “Though I am worried about her.”

“Cas? Why the hell do you have Ari’s phone?” Dean asked. Cas sighed.

“Because she read something on it and threw it down in anger. And before that she punched the wall and cried. I don’t know what’s wrong, and I just want her to be happy!”

“Okay, Cas, calm down.” Dean said, then sighed. “I’ll be over in three minutes, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Cas squeaked, and Dean chuckled.

“Promise.” Dean said, then hung up.

Cas waited impatiently, throwing the door open nearly before Dean had even knocked.

“Woah, Cas. Calm down a little, will ya?” Dean muttered, coming inside the hotel room. “What exactly happened?”

“She went into the bathroom, came back out and punched the wall! Then she noticed neither you nor Sam were here and she found her phone and looked at it and went to punch something again, but I stopped her, and then she just went to the bathroom to take a shower.” Cas said, and Dean sighed.

“Dude, seriously? You’re overreacting.” Dean muttered, then frowned. “What’s the date?”

“The third of March. Why?” Cas asked. Dean groaned.

“She’s probably on her fucking period.” Dean snapped. Cas winced, then tilted his head in confusion.

“What’s a ‘period’?” Cas asked, just as Ari walked out of the lavatory, a towel wrapped around her hair. She smiled.

“A period is something only women get, Cas. I’ll explain it to you in a little bit, okay?” She said, and Cas nodded.

“Okay.” The angel murmured, then sighed. “I have to go.” And just like that, the clueless angel was gone.


	10. Sweet Timing

It had been a few days since the period incident, and Cas hadn’t shown up again. However, the Winchester trio was ready to tackle the asylum and were preparing to do just that. Which, of course, resulted in an argument.

“Ari, I think you oughta stay back.” Dean said gruffly, and Ari rolled her eyes.

“No, Dean. Just because I’m having cramps does not mean I’m staying back from a hunt.” Ari replied.

“Ari, you’re staying back.”

“Dean, no, I’m not.”

Sam just sat in silence as the other two Winchesters started fighting, finally interceding when Ari pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Dean.

“Alright, girls, let’s stop!” Sam yelled, and Dean glared at him.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about letting her come with us?” Dean cried, anger making his voice shake. Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Dean, it’s her choice. Call for Cas, let him watch over her specifically.” Sam proposed, and Dean glared.

“Why does it always have to be me that calls him? He doesn’t live in my ass. He’s a busy man.” Dean said angrily. Castiel appeared behind Dean. The elder Winchester seemed to notice the pointed looks that Ari and Sam were giving him, and he whipped around, glaring at Castiel. “Cas, get out of my ass!”

The angel frowned, looking at Dean in confusion.

“I was never in...your….why did you need me?”

“I want you to do me a favour.” Dean said. Cas nodded, waiting for Dean to elaborate. “I want you to accompany us, and make sure Ari stays safe, okay?”

The angel nodded, and Ari sighed, crossing her arms, trying to hide her sudden nerves.

“Is this really necessary?” She snapped, a little irritated. Dean turned to her and nodded.

“Yes, this is really necessary, Ari. I’m not going to let you get hurt, and if a cramp,” he winced a little at the word, “in the middle of a fight, your first instinct is to try and stop the pain.”

“And, guess what, Winchester?” Ari growled, stepping forward, her eyes brighter, almost a blue. “I can take care of my goddamn self!”

Cas just stood there, unsure of what exactly was transpiring.

“Alright, both of you, stop fighting.” Sam snapped, finally irritated. “Ari, Cas is coming, no matter what. Dean, stop treating her like a little kid. She’s eighteen now.”

“And that’s not a lot to go on!” Dean growled, before shaking his head. “You know what? What the fuck ever.”

He stormed out, grabbing the keys to the Impala. Ari stuck her tongue out after him, and Sam sighed. Cas still stood there, completely confused.

“Alright. Ari, at least  _ try  _ not to aggravate him further, okay? You two can work this out later. We need to focus on this hunt.” Sam said, and Ari nodded, cool and collected once more.

“You got it, Sam.” She said, and Sam smiled gratefully.

“Cas, don’t crowd Ari, but just watch her, okay?” Sam said, and Cas nodded slowly.

“Alright.”

Ari sighed, shaking her head.

“I still don’t see how having Cas here is going to do anything.” She muttered, stalking out, leaving Cas there to stare after her, confusion clear on his face.

“Sam, did I do something? Did I break a rule or code?” The angel asked, and Sam shook his head.

“No, Cas, you’re fine. She’s just a bit moody right now. She’ll be okay in about three or four days.” Sam said as the two males walked out towards the Impala.

“Why so long?” Cas questioned, and Sam shook his head.

“Did Ari never explain what a period is?” Sam asked, and Cas shook his head. “Well, ask her to after this hunt, okay? You’ll understand better then.”

Cas nodded, then climbed into the back of the Impala, ending up next to Ari.

“Hey, Castiel.” Ari murmured, looking at her hands as Dean started up the car. Cas looked at her and she sighed a little, looking up at him mournfully.

“We have an hour or so drive, so can I use your lap as a pillow?” She asked, then looked at her hands in embarrassment again. “I...I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Yes, Ari. You can, if that will help you get the required amount of sleep.” Cas said blandly, looking out the window. He could tell she felt embarrassed for asking, but he didn’t blame her, or think her weird for her request.

Ari slowly laid down, her head coming to rest on Cas’ left thigh. She glanced up at him through the corner of her eye, and said, “Is this alright?”

“You’re fine.” Cas murmured, looking down at her. He found himself thinking of how peaceful she seemed then, how beautiful she looked, but he shook away the thoughts, reminding himself of his status as an angel of the Lord. Angels didn’t get involved with humans. It was forbidden.

Ari soon fell asleep, but tossed her head soon afterwards, whimpering softly. She frowned in her slumber, and Cas slowly rested his hand on her arm, moving it up and down softly. Ari seemed to settle then, the touch apparently comforting her.

When Cas went to move his hand away from the female hunter, she whimpered and shifted, frowning again, so he replaced it.

Soon enough, they got to the asylum, and Ari woke, sitting up slowly.

“We there?” She mumbled, her eyes slipping shut again. Dean looked back at Cas, watching as Ari slumped back down, asleep once more.

“Cas, do you just want to stay here and let her sleep?” Dean asked his friend, and Cas shrugged.

“What are the chances of her getting upset over it?” Cas asked, and Sam sighed.

“Positive. There’s no chance she’ll take it calmly, not right now.” He muttered, and Dean shook his head.

“That’s not true.” The elder Winchester argued, and Sam frowned.

“How is that not true?”

“If Cas suggested it, she’d be fine with it.” Dean said, shooting Sam a meaningful look. Sam nodded, immediately understanding.

“You’re right.” The younger Winchester said, then turned to the angel in the backseat. “Are you okay with us lying to her like that?”

“No, but do what you wish.” Cas said, and Sam nodded.

“That’s what we’ll do. Just, watch her, okay? Don’t let anything hurt her, or you.” Dean said, then climbed out and locked the car after Sam did the same.

“We’ll be back soon.” Dean mouthed, and Cas nodded, rubbing Ari’s arm again as she let out a quiet whimper.

Cas waited, and slowly grew worried. The brothers had been gone close to an hour and a half, and Ari was beginning to stir, which was worrying to Cas. She hadn’t gotten nearly enough rest, so why was she waking?

“Castiel?” Ari whispered, looking up at the angel, now laying on her back, her legs crossed so that she fit on the seat. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, tilting his head in his confused way.

“You’re frowning. What’s wrong?” Ari asked, sitting up. Cas shrugged.

“You didn’t sleep long enough. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sweetie.” Ari said with a smile. “I slept enough to give my body a chance to recuperate. I didn’t need a full eight hours right now. I’ll have that when we get to the hotel again.” She frowned then, looking around the small interior of the Impala. “Where’s my brothers anyway?”

It was the first time she’d referred to the Winchesters as “her” brothers, and Cas winced, remembering the truth of her heritage, but Ari didn’t catch it.

“They went in without you.” He sighed, looking at his hands, not wanting to look at Ari while he told her what he was about to. “They left you to get some rest. They didn’t want you to be upset with them, though, so they were going to tell you that I made the suggestion to let you rest a little longer.”

“Oh.” Ari said, her tone surprisingly calm, considering her mood lately. “Well, that was sweet of them.”

“Why aren’t you getting the required amount of sleep?” Cas asked suddenly, and Ari flushed a little.

“I… I’ve been having nightmares.” Ari whispered. “Well, actually...just one. It’s always the same.”

“I saw that you became disturbed a couple times in your sleep. Is that when you have this… nightmare?” Cas asked, frowning and Ari nodded, refusing to look at him.

“Y-yeah.”

“What is your nightmare about?” Cas questioned her, and Ari sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable. She had known someone was going to notice her new sleeping problems, and she wouldn’t be able to be able to blame it on her womanly cycle for too much longer.

“I...I’m at this bar, and I end up meeting this guy. Well, he actually tries to hit on me, but I recognise him as a teacher of mine, and we end up just talking.” Ari started, then sniffed, looking at Cas through her lashes. “His eyes suddenly go dark and I realise he’s a demon. And ...and…. I make a deal with him.”

“What’s the deal?” Cas asked, and Ari sniffed again, raising a hand to wipe at her eyes.

“To be taken out of my life, and in exchange, he’d be allowed to come with me.” Ari whispered. Cas nodded.

“Well, it’s just a dream, right?” He asked, but Ari shook her head.

“I remembered it after I met Ellen and Jo.” Ari whispered. “It’s a memory, the only one I have of my old life. The only thing that I know I did.”

At this point, Ari was truly crying, tears sliding down her cheeks as she kneeled on the seat next to Cas, her head hanging low.

Cas suddenly pulled Ari into a hug, and she gasped, stiffening for a moment, but then she relaxed into his grip, clutching at his trenchcoat as she sobbed.

“H-how could I do something like that?” She whispered, her voice full of pain and self-loathing. “Who knows what that thing could’ve done by now?”

“You were hurting.” Cas whispered, remembering what he’d learned about her from God. “You wanted a way out of the hell you were living in.”

“That doesn’t excuse it, Castiel.” Ari whispered, her head resting on Cas’ shoulder as she looked at him, tears still leaking from her eyes.

“But it tells you how you could do it.” Cas said, turning his head to look at her. “Pain sometimes causes people to take drastic measures to escape it. You found yourself taking desperate measures.”

“Cas, no matter what you say, I’m still going to remember it, still going to loathe myself for it.” Ari whispered, and noticed when Cas’ eyes closed at the sound of his nickname. “Do you prefer your full name?”

“With you, yes.” Cas whispered, looking down. “Would it help if I stayed with you at night, while you sleep?”

“Maybe.” Ari whispered, trying to pull away, only to have Cas pull her closer to himself. She smiled slightly, and manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting in his lap, her head on his shoulder again. “The nightmare did stop this time, before I could see the onyx in his eyes.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do.” Cas murmured, before placing a gentle kiss on Ari’s forehead.

“Castiel.” Ari whispered, and Cas blushed, realising what he’d just done.

“Was-was that wrong?” He asked, and Ari smiled slightly.

“No, sweetheart.” She whispered, her hand coming up to cup the angel’s cheek and make him look at her. “It was surprisingly sweet. Thanks.” She smiled, and Cas relaxed a bit.

Just then, the two Winchesters slid into the front seats, covered in dirt and cobwebs. Ari looked at them and smiled, but made no move to get in a more accepted position.

“Hey, guys.” Ari started, and waited until both Dean and Sam were looking at her. “I appreciate you two for letting me sleep. I really needed it, so I really owe you two one.”

She watched them look at each other in surprise, Dean’s eyebrows rising.

“Uhm, what happened?” Dean asked, then noticed how Ari was sitting. “No.”

“What?” Ari asked.

“No! Don’t tell me..no!” Dean moaned, shaking his head in disgust. “Please tell me you didn’t!”

At this point, Ari was blushing, and she no longer had her head on Cas’ shoulder.

“No, you idiot! He doesn’t see me that way!” Ari snapped, and Cas frowned.

“What is going on?” The angel said to no one in particular.

“Just let them get it out of their systems.” Sam said quietly.

“Dean, I swear!” Ari said, suddenly crying again. Dean jerked back, looking at his brother for help.

To their surprise, Cas just wrapped his arms around Ari’s small frame and she whimpered, hiding her face in the curve of his neck as she cried once more.

“I-I’m sorry, guys.” She whispered as Dean started the Impala again and began the long drive back to the motel. “I’m so retarded sometimes.”

“No, you aren’t.” Dean said. “Get some rest, kid. You’ll feel better.”

Ari did just that, never letting go of the angel that sat under her.


	11. Explaining Feelings

When Ari next woke, she was laying in a hotel bed, Castiel beside her.

“Hello, Ari.” The angel murmured, looking down at her. “Did the nightmare return?”

Ari smiled at his concern, surprised that he’d remembered.

“No, it didn’t.” She whispered, feeling happiness swell in her heart. Knowing Castiel cared for her, even if it was the way a man cared for his friend’s little sibling, made her happier than anything had in a long time.

Ari made to get up, but found Cas’ arm over her waist, and he refused to move it.

“Castiel…” Ari whispered, remembering what the angel had said about liking her saying his full name. “Wanna let me up?”

Cas looked at her, a trace of sadness in his deep blue eyes.

“Will you need me tonight as well?” Cas murmured as he removed his arm, and Ari smiled as she stood, not that he saw it.

“Yeah, I think I will, sweetheart. That is, if you don’t mind doing it.” Ari said, and Cas shook his head a little too quickly.

“I...I don’t mind.” He said quietly, and Ari nodded.

“Then it’s settled.” She said, pouring a cup of coffee. “Now, give your vessel some energy and try this amazing beverage.”

“Uhm, okay.” Cas said, not wanting to upset Ari. She seemed to notice, and frowned.

“Mate, if you don’t want it, you can just tell me, okay? I won’t be mad with you.” Ari said, coming over to kneel before the angel. He smiled, shaking his head slightly.

“Why do you do that?” He asked, and Ari frowned slightly.

“Do what?” She inquired and Cas’ smile faded.

“Why do you always put others before yourself? You need to care for yourself too, little one. You are not God, you aren’t indestructible.” The angel whispered, and Ari smiled a little.

“I know who I am, Castiel. But I do it because that’s how I am. It’s habit, I guess, one that’s become integrated into my personality.” Ari whispered, standing slowly. Cas nodded, thinking to himself that Ari didn’t really know who she was.

“I see.” He whispered, then looked at his hands as he heard something on the angel radio. “I gotta go.” And just like that, he was gone, leaving Ari there by herself.

That night, Ari was waiting for him, scared to go to sleep without him. She was up until 3 in the morning. Cas never showed up.

His mysterious absence continued, and

Soon the brothers noticed Ari was barely sleeping. After almost a week of this, Dean prayed to Cas, trying to get the angel to face his demons, whatever they were.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas’ voice said, and the eldest Winchester sighed, shaking his head.

“Cas, she’s gotten worse.” Dean said, and Cas frowned, acting as if he didn’t know who Dean was talking about.

“I don’t understand. Who’s gotten worse?” Cas asked, and Dean glared at Cas.

“Don’t do this. I don’t know what your fucking problem is but don’t you fucking dare do this.” Dean snarled, suddenly angry. “She cares about you, you fucking feathery idiot, and you disappearing without any explanation really hurt her. She’s barely slept, barely eaten. She hasn’t gotten out of her bed for almost two days straight, and I don’t know how to make her come around. Which is why I’m locking the two of you in there until you reconcile and explain everything, or you tell me why the hell you took off like that.”

Cas slowly hung his head, suddenly guilty. He hadn’t meant to hurt Ari; he’d been trying to protect the female. His feelings for her were so wrong, but he knew if he talked to her, he wouldn’t be able to convince himself to leave again, so he settled for talking to Dean instead.

“I didn’t mean for her to react like this.” Cas whispered. “I’m just...scared, you could say.”

“Of what?” Dean inquired immediately.

“Of what I feel when I’m around her.” Cas whispered, his head lowering more. Dean stared at him for a minute, shocked, then smiled victoriously.

“Tell me what you feel. C’mon, man, hurry up and spill.”

“It’s hard to explain.” He paused. “Angels feel everything more... strongly than humans do. So trying to explain it to you will be hard.” Cas murmured. Dean sighed.

“Just try, man.” The elder Winchester said, and Cas nodded, slowly sitting on Dean’s bed.

“It’s like when you eat pie. You’re amazed by it, always. That’s what it’s like with me. She’s absolutely stunning, and her soul is so beautiful.” Cas sighed, laughing a little as something occurred. “Not that the rest of her isn’t beautiful, but her soul… It’s gorgeous.” He shook his head. “And her personality. She’s so sweet and kind, and then she can be so warrioress, and be just a fearsome hunter. She’s amazing.”

“What’s so bad about loving her, man?” Dean exclaimed, and Cas sighed.

“Because it’s wrong.” He whispered.

“How is it wrong?” Dean growled, and Cas shook his head.

“She is essentially my sister, Dean! Do you realise how  _ wrong  _ that is?” Cas cried out, standing. He seemed to register what he’d just said, and he cursed quietly. “I’ve gotta go, Dean.”

And, with that, the angel once again, disappeared.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Ari slowly stood from the bed, shaking her head. She needed to get that stupid angel out of her head. God, she hated him right now.

Her nightmare had gotten worse, now waking her up multiple times a night. So, now, she was up all night, using energy drinks and coffee to stay awake all hours of the day.

She looked in the mirror and laughed at her reflection.

“Wow, Mirror Ari. You look like crap.” Ari said conversationally, completing a small ritual of hers.

She slipped out of her room and padded down the hall to the kitchen, searching for some type of sugary food. She had an intense craving that she intended to sate.

“Sammy, there’s nothing we can do, though.” Dean’s voice sounded, and Ari tilted her head, listening. “Cas can’t. He said she’s like his sister.”

So, the angel that Ari had fallen for saw her as a sister. She could be a sister to him. Just as long as she got to keep her friend.

“That’s not why I can’t be with you.” Cas’ voice murmured, and Ari jumped, whirling around. The angel wasn’t in the room though. “Only you can hear me, Ari. You’ve blocked out everyone else.”

“What are you talking about?” Ari whispered, slowly turning back to the fridge.

“You are not who you think, Ari. Let me show you.” Cas’ voice whispered, filled with pain, and then Ari cried out, memories filling her mind. Memories of her life, the one before she woke in front of the Harvelles.

_Ari stood in front of her father, and he shook his head._

_“You almost got me fucking killed, you little bitch.” The man said, then backhanded her across the face. She tumbled to the floor and stayed there, enduring the beating that followed._

_She walked into Bobby’s house, easily bypassing the Devil’s Trap._

_“Bobby, listen to me. This isn’t a vamp, and it ain’t a werewolf. There’s characteristics from both.” Ari said, and Bobby shook his head._

_“Kid, as far as I know, there’s never been a cross-bred offspring born of the two.”_

_“No, but what if a werewolf bit a vampire? And now the vampire’s infected, too.” Ari said, and Bobby nodded._

_“It’s possible.” He muttered sullenly._

_She stood in the middle of the fire, her eyes blazing bright blue._

_“What do you want?” She snapped, staring at a lone Sam Winchester._

_“I want my brother.” Sam said. “Can’t Ifriel bring him back?”_

_“Ifriel is an angel, not a demon. Unless God commands us to intervene, we leave well enough alone.” Ari snapped, her voice a ringing bell. “Now, release me.”_

_“I need my brother!” Sam shouted, sinking to his knees._

_“None of us can help you, Sam.” Ari said quietly. “Not even me, and I’m considered the strongest, surpassing even Lucifer and Michael. I’m sorry.”_

_She sat at the bar, staring into her drink sullenly. God, she hated boyfriends. You got attached, then they left, and it tore you apart._

_“Hey, beautiful.” A voice said, and Ari glanced over to see her old History teacher sliding into a seat next to her, obviously not recognising her. “Can I buy you a drink?”_

_“No, thank you, Jamie.” She said quietly. The man frowned._

_“How did you-”_

_“It’s Ari.”_

_“Oh.” His eyes flashed black then, but she didn’t notice. “What’s going on?”_

_“Oh, nothing. I just had my boyfriend break up with me, and now I’m seeing my old father figure.” Ari drawled sarcastically._

_“Is this better?” Jamie asked, and Ari glanced over to see the onyx eyes. “I can make you forget it all, give you a brand new life, if you want it.”_

_Ari leaned towards him, intrigued._

_“Everything? My heritage, my life, even get me out of this world?”_

_“Yep.” The Crossroads demon responded._

_“What do you get out of it?” Ari asked._

_“I go with you to the new world. I’m being hunted here. I don’t want to be killed.” The man said._

_“Deal.” Ari decided, and kissed him, a quick, chaste kiss, sealing the deal. Within seconds, she felt dizzy and passed out, falling through the Empty._

_She saw Lucifer and Michael at each other throats, a still young Gabriel cowering in a corner. She marched up to them and flung them apart, both of them pinned to a wall. Lucifer’s blonde hair fell into his eyes as he struggled against her telekinesis, and she shook her head._

_“Not happening. Not until the two of you apologise.” She snapped. The archangels did, and she released them before going to Gabriel._

_“Can’t you see you’re scaring him?”_

_“She’s strong for a seven year old.” Michael muttered._

_She stood next to her brothers, fully grown, staring down as the host worked with their vessels, accustoming themselves to them. T_ _here was no Castiel anywhere. Instead, Ifriel stood in place as the Winchesters’ guardian, and Ari was impressed with his impartiality._

Ari woke to find herself tucked into her bed once more and she slowly got up, her old memories swirling through her head. So much to think about. She wasn’t from this world. She wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Ari!” Dean’s voice exclaimed and she turned to the door from her spot on the bed, and smiled slightly, painfully, when she saw him. Her brother, by relationship only.

“Hey, Dean.” She whispered, her voice breaking. The elder Winchester hurried to her side, pulling her into a hug.

“Sweetheart, what happened? All Sammy and I heard was your cry of pain, and when we got to the kitchen, you were on the floor, twitching, and then you just passed out.” Dean whispered, and Ari started trembling slightly.

“I...I remember, Dean. I remember it all.” Ari whispered, and Dean gasped.

“SAM!”


	13. Chapter 13

The brothers sat at the table, staring at Ari.

“An angel?” Sam asked quietly. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Yes. Not just an angel, I’m an archangel. The last and the youngest. I already know what happened to your world Ari.” Ari whispered, keeping her eyes on her hands.

“What happened?” Sam asked and Ari smiled, the expression a little sad.

“She was a normal human. She lived very peacefully, until a demon came to her one day and killed her.”

“What was the demon’s name?” Dean asked, leaning forward a little.

“Itteral. It was Itteral.” Ari whispered. “But, Castiel was wrong.” She looked up then, her expression fierce. “We aren’t related, in this world or mine. He didn’t exist in my world; he never did.”

“What are you saying?” Sam asked quietly.

“I’m saying that I like the bastard, and he could care less. He only sees me as a sister, anyway. But, we could be together, if he didn’t see me that way.” Ari looked down at her hands again, tears brimming in her eyes. “You guys had a different guardian, Ifriel. He never intervened like Castiel did, never grew close to you guys. God never gave the order to raise Dean from Hell.”

Sam shuddered. Ari noticed.

“You lived for a long time after Dean’s death, Sam. You turned bitter, cold, and full of hate.” Ari whispered. “Even captured me once, tried to get me to raise him for you.”

“I’m guessing I failed.” Sam said dryly. Ari nodded.

“I was cold then, unaffected by human nature.” She whispered. “I did not see why you would want him to come back when he was in peace.”

Ari shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. Castiel couldn’t care less about me.” Ari said with a forced smile. “I’m just the tag-along archangel.”

“Shut up.” The angel’s voice snapped, and Ari looked over her shoulder with such casualty, that the boys almost thought that she truly didn’t care about the angel.

“About what, dear Castiel?” Ari asked politely, letting his name roll off her tongue.

“Shut up.” Cas repeated. “Don’t think you know how I feel, you little...mortal.” The way Cas said the word mortal made it clear he meant it as an insult.

Ari stood gracefully and faced Cas.

“I love you, Castiel.” She started, and Cas stepped back, looking as if he’d just been slapped. “I always have. However, you only see me as a sister, so I’ll act accordingly from now on.” She turned and nearly floated away, stopping at the entrance to the dining room. “And one last thing. It is not bad to be mortal, for there are many pleasures that come with it.”

And with that, she left.

Immediately, the room erupted with Dean and Sam’s shouts 

“You’re just gonna let her do that?”

“What the hell, man?”

Cas stood there silently and took it all in, listening to both men shouting.

“She fucking cares about you, man!” Dean screamed before shoving Cas, causing him to go stumbling back in surprise. “You said you cared about her, too, damn it! Are you really gonna let her walk away like that?”

Cas frowned, clearly confused.

“She doesn't like me the way I care for her. Why should I attempt to pursue her?” Cas asked, then shook her head. “Besides, it is not pure. It is not a good love.”

“Didn’t you hear her, Cas?” Sam asked. The angel frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “In her world, you were never born, or whatever happens when angels are created. You two could be together, if you could face your fears.”

Cas shook his head.

“She hates me now.” He said simply, then disappeared, a single feather floating down from the ceiling in the seconds after he’d left.

“Well, that was tedious.” Ari said, walking back in. Dean and Sam looked at each other skeptically, and Dean eventually cleared his throat.

“You heard all of that, didn’t you?” Dean asked, and Ari laughed lightly.

“Of course I did.” Ari said, laughing a little. “Who wouldn’t have heard that?” The brothers noticed her expression when she saw the single feather that had been left behind, and they saw the nearly reverent way she picked it up, the delicate way she handled it. It was clear that she cared deeply for the angel, and it hurt the Winchester boys to see her like that, kneeling on the kitchen floor, holding Cas’ feather, her head bowed as if in prayer.

“Ari, why don’t you call for him and try to talk to him?” Sam said gently, and she stood, looking at him blankly.

“He hates me now.” She said simply, then walked out of the room, yelling out a ‘good night’ as she left.

“Damn it, now how are they supposed to get together?” Sam asked in aggravation. “I’m tired of both of them being so tense.”

Dean smirked.

“We’re locking ‘em in.” He announced, and Sam looked at him warily.

“Locking them in?”

“Yep.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ari woke the next day to find Cas beating on her bedroom door, growling under his breath about how he was going to kill Dean.

“Castiel, what in the world are you doing?” Ari snapped, rolling over and pulling her blanket over herself. The angel turned towards her, never looking at her, and responded.

“Trying to get out of here.”

“And you couldn’t just _poof_ yourself out?” Ari groaned as she rolled back over and buried her face in the pillow. Cas growled, the noise low and angry.

“You think I haven’t tried that?” He sighed, shaking his head. “Dean warded the place. I can’t get out, plus your window has been glued shut and the door locked.”

Ari sighed.

“Use that angel mojo of yours to unglue the window or unlock the door.” Ari moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “Just let me _sleep._ ”

Cas watched Ari, and felt himself calm down, a new, though not unfamiliar, feeling take place.

“Ari?” The angel’s voice was soft, hesitant, and the change in tone was what made the female hunter roll over and glare at him.

“Yeah?”

Cas looked at his hands, suddenly nervous.

“What is it, Cassie?” Ari whispered, sitting up slowly, keeping the blanket tucked against her chest. The angel sighed, looking up at her through his lashes.

“You said last night that you..that you…”

“That I love you?” Ari suggested, and Cas nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I do. What about it?”

“You...you...you were being...serious, right? You weren’t...joking, were you?” Cas stuttered out, and Ari smiled slightly.

“No, Castiel, I wasn’t. I meant every word I said.” Ari whispered, and Cas smiled, slowly approaching the bed.

“You were serious? You like me?” Cas asked, and Ari smiled slightly, finding his uncertainty adorable and amusing.

“Yes, Castiel.” She said, and Cas smiled, slowly sitting down. His eyes kept flicking to Ari’s lips, but he didn’t know what to do, so he continued to sit there, 

Ari seemed to notice the angel’s hesitance, and she smiled, leaning forward a little.

“What are you thinking about?” Ari whispered, and Cas blushed, standing.

“I...I should go.” He whispered, and Ari watched as he tried to leave, only to be hindered by the warding that surrounded Ari’s room.

“You can’t leave, remember?” Ari said dryly, and Cas gulped. “You’re stuck here for awhile, so why don’t you lie down and enjoy the peace and quiet, and actually let me sleep.”

Cas nodded, then slowly laid down on top of the covers, relaxing slowly as Ari scooted over and snuggled up to him, quickly dozing back off.

Ari woke later that day to find herself alone in the bed. She frowned and sat up, looking around in confusion.

“Castiel?” She called, then noticed the note on the pillow.

_Ari,_

_I’m sorry if you wake before I get done, but I had a few errands to run. Don’t think that I’m rejecting you, Ari Talia, because I’m not. I’m willing to give us a try, if you are as well._

_Love,_

_Castiel_

Ari smiled, impressed with Cas’ note-writing skills. It was short, but sweet, and she liked it.

She stood and threw on a flannel that she’d stolen from Dean a long time ago, and started into the kitchen, passing Dean’s room on the way.

“Dean, what do I do?” Cas’ voice drifted from Dean’s room, and Ari tilted her head, but moved on, not really caring.

“I don’t know, man, just tell her, I guess.” Dean said in exasperation, and Ari smiled.

Ari kept going, reaching the kitchen, and stopped dead.

A certain archangel stood in the kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator.

“Gabriel. I see that you’ve come to fulfill your destiny.” Ari said, watching her brother carefully.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“All I know is what I’ve been told, _sister._ ” Gabriel spat, and Ari smiled.

“You know the truth, Gabriel. Do not the others control you, like you always have.” Ari said, and Gabriel snarled silently.

“Listen here, you insignificant little-”

Ari laughed.

“What, mortal?” She asked, and shook her head slightly. “Why do you all use that as an insult? Have you not seen how _free_ they are?”

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked, and Ari sighed.

“During that time that I believed I was mortal, I was the happiest angel in this world.” Ari started, and Gabriel frowned. “You’re a Trickster, Gaby. Don’t you love the tricks you play, the way you mess with people, angel and human alike? Imagine being able to do that and anything else that you wanted to do, without immediate consequence from Father.”

Gabriel frowned, not used to the nickname, as well as thinking over what Ari had said.

“I have enjoyed being a Trickster.” He murmured and Ari smiled, taking a single step into the kitchen. Immediately, Gabriel tensed, preparing for a fight. Ari shook her head.

“I’m not part of Lucifer and Michael’s fight, Gaby. I don’t work for those two selfish bastards.” Ari said as she walked past Gabriel, headed for the sink.

Within a second, Ari found herself doubled over the sink, the water spraying over her head from the spicket.

“Don’t talk about them that way.” Gabriel hissed, then released Ari and she stood slowly, shaking her now soaked hair. “By the way, you look good in pink.”

Ari looked over herself, and found that her now-drenched hair had turned bubblegum pink. She smiled, shaking her head, turning her hair a vibrant blue.

“I was in need of a colour change, anyway, brother. Thank you for reminding me.”

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head.

“Does anything bother you?” He asked, and Ari shrugged.

“No, not really.” She replied, keeping her thoughts calm, though she had immediately thought of Cas. She would do anything to keep the confused angel safe, especially from the Trickster archangel.

“Gabriel, why are you here?” Ari asked, finally tiring of his games.

“Why do you think, sister?” Gabriel asked, and Ari turned towards him.

“I think you’re here to try and kill me. It won’t work.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Gabriel admitted with a smirk. “I’m here for some quality time with my baby sister.”

He snapped his fingers then, and Ari found herself in chains, holy oil covering them.

“Gaby, don’t do thsis.” Ari whispered, and Gabriel shook his head.

“I have to. I have my orders, and there’s too many things at stake.” Ari frowned at Gabriel’s last statement, then cried out as he teleported them away.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam entered the kitchen, looking around. The trio of men had been searching for Ari for almost an hour now, their worry growing with every passing moment that they didn’t find her. That’s when Sam notice the feather that laid on the floor near the refrigerator.

“Guys!” Sam shouted, and heard the pounding feet that told him the other two males were racing towards him.

“What’s going on, Sammy?” Dean asked as he skidded into the room, and Sam looked up from kneeling by the feather.

“It’s Ari’s, isn’t it?” Dean whispered, and Sam nodded. “We can’t let Cas see this.”

“No, Dean. We need to let him in.” Sam said, just as the angel in question appeared in the doorway.

“Did you find her?” He asked, his eyes wide. Sam shook his head.

“No, Cas, we didn’t.” Sam said, and saw Cas’ frown. “But, we found one of her feathers.”

“Let me see it.” Cas demanded, and Sam frowned.

“Can you track her with it?”

Cas shrugged.

“Maybe. It’s worth a shot.” The angel said, holding out his hand. “I will need the feather in order to attempt to track her though.”

Sam nodded and handed it over slowly, his fingers reluctant to let go.

“Sam, trust me. I won’t disappear on you two. I’ll stay, or take you two with me.” Cas whispered, and Sam nodded, letting his hand fall away from the feather.

Cas closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he concentrated. Sam and Dean waited breathlessly, both men jumping when Cas let out a frustrated growl.

“I can’t find her.” He whispered, then shook his head. “It’s like she didn’t use her grace to leave, or a concealment spell has been placed on her by someone more powerful than me.”

Dean frowned.

“Doesn’t that mean only an angel that’s in a higher caste than you could’ve taken her?” The elder Winchester asked, and the angel nodded.

“Which means someone wants her dead.” Cas whispered, shaking his head angrily. “The Host does not move against someone without orders from Father. Even a lone angel has to have orders.”

Sam was the one to speak this time.

“Only Lucifer and Michael are the ones that would truly want the balance of power restored.” Sam said, and Dean frowned.

“And if Ari is more powerful than Michael- “

“She upsets the balance, and therefore is a liability.” Cas finished. “The Host follows Michael, which means he would’ve given the order.”

The angel suddenly frowned, his eyes turning that bright, glowing blue that appeared when he was actively using his grace.

“Another archangel was here” He said, breathing deeply. “I didn’t realise it sooner because I’m so used to Ari’s grace leaving a trail around here.” He sniffed again, and Sam and Dean stared at each other in surprise. “Ari’s is here, and fresh, too. She came in here today.” Cas walked towards the refrigerator, wincing a little at one point. “Whoever was here was extremely powerful. They tried to mask their grace, but only enough so that I wouldn’t notice it immediately. They wanted me to find them.” He breathed in deeply again, and let out a small growl. “Gabriel.”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, his expression becoming one of anger. “Why the hell did that bastard come here?”

“The bigger question is why was he with Ari?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

“You’re right, but this time, I’m killing the son of a bitch.” Dean snarled as he helped Sam stand.

“For once, Dean, I will not stop you if that’s the course you decide to take.” Cas said quietly, and both Winchesters stared at him in shock. “I’m sick of his games.”

“Well, then.” Dean said quietly. “That’s definitely a twist, but, hey. I’ll take it.”

Sam laughed as the trio of men began to head towards the kitchen door.

“I guess we better get ready. We all know how Gabriel likes to play his trick.” Sam said, and the other two men nodded.

Ari sat in a wooden chair, staring at her older brother, her hands and ankles held down by iron chains, a ring of holy oil around her.

“Gabriel, if I may ask such a question, would you care to tell me who sent you on this errand?” The youngest archangel asked, and Gabriel glared at her.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re being put back into your world.”

Ari smiled.

“Well, at last you aren’t attempting to kill me.” She said blandly, and Gabriel glared at her.

“Shut up.” He growled, and Ari pouted.

“Wow, Gaby.” The younger archangel said, her tone full of hurt. “I would’ve thought you’d want to get to know your sister.”

The trickster laughed harshly, then sighed, his shoulders drooping.

“I want to, Ari. I really do.” He whispered, looking up at his youngest sibling. “But, I can’t.”

Ari frowned.

“And why is that, if I may be so bold to ask?”

“Because, starling, it’s either I send you back to your world, of Michael kills you.” Gabriel whispered, before coming closer. “I don’t want to see you killed, Ari.”

“Then let me go, and allow me to defend myself.” Ari countered, and Gabriel shook his head.

“I can’t.” He whispered, the sound betraying how broken-hearted he was over what he was about to do. “For your sake, starling, I hope you find a way back.”

He began chanting, his eyes tearing up, and raised the archangel blade above his head, before letting his hand swing down, closing his eyes as he completed the action.

Dean and Sam entered the room to find Gabriel sitting on his knees in front the chair Ari had previously sat in, the archangel blade in his hand, the metal of the blade bloody.

“Gabriel, where is she?” Dean demanded, and Gabriel just sat there, tears running down his face as he stared at the blade in his lap.

Cas entered the room then, and he seemed to grasp what the Winchester brothers had not quite yet.

“You killed her.” The angel said it as a statement, but Gabriel didn’t respond. The holy oil was still around him, and Cas lit it with a snap, trapping the more powerful angel in its embrace.

Gabriel finally looked up, but only shrugged when he saw the flames that now surrounded him.

“It’s not like I don’t deserve this.” Gabriel whispered, and Dean tensed, ready to kill the archangel. Cas stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Let him live. He’ll suffer more.” Cas murmured, snapping his fingers and causing the archangel blade to disappear from Gabriel’s hands. “Let him live with the knowledge of what he’s done, with no way to relieve himself of the pain.”

The trio of men turned and walked out, all three crying now.


End file.
